Talk:Off to the Field!
The Beginning of a Whole New Story... Here is where it gets a little tricky. We'd like everyone to start off with the first clue - Benjamin Franklin's. Once you acheive that clue, the possibilities are endless. Write your adventures on this part of the clue hunt, then journey off on your own. ''Kenzie - Setting Out'' Shadow and I left Grace's mansion. I wanted to get as far away from my branch as possible... "... should go?" Shadow was asking. She must've realized I had zoned out a little, because she waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello-o... Earth to Kenzie!" I snapped out of it, and looked over at her as we walked. "We're going to Philadephia." Shadow gave me a funny look. "Why?" she asked bluntly. "Because," I said. -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Kizzy- A Team'' The Clue hinted that I should go to Paris, so I went to buy plane tickets. I was too young, but I looked eighteen. "ID please?" the man at the counter said. I handed him a fake ID. He examined it, then gave me the tickets. I payed him. I started to turn- and ran into a boy that just happened to be behind me. "S-sorry," I muttered. He looked about my age. He was 5'6" and had green eyes and blond hair. "Um, no problem. I'm Zaz," he replied. "Hey, you were at the-" I started, but he put his hand over my mouth to get me to shut up. He led me to a quiet corner of the airport. "You're Kizzy, right?" I nodded. "You're going to Paris?" I once again nodded. "You could come with me, I guess," I muttered. "Great! Let's go." ''Zaz A-Team'' I sat down by that black haired girl. Her name was apperently Kizzy. "So what branch you from." I asked. Well she gave me the right awnser. " Janus." she spoke." So what do you think we should first?" " Well I spoke to Cora about the funreal already. She said that she wanted us and Jonah to find this clue before anyone else. So I was thinking that we need to go to the Lucian stronghold first. They will know about the clue more then anyone else." " OK , whatever. Wake me up when we arrive." She dozed off within 2 minutes and I decided to see if I could get some reading out of the way. ''Kizzy- A Team II'' "Kizzy. Wake up." "Five more hours," I muttered. "No! We're in Paris! Wake up!" "Later, Zaz." Zaz shook me until I finally got off the plane. "There, I'm up. Happy?" I asked, unpleased. "Yes." I sighed and got my iPod out of my bag. "Fireflies" by Owl City came on. Zaz started talking, but I couldn't hear him. I pulled one of my earbuds out. "Could yout repeat that please?" "Do you have any money?" he asked. "Tons." I pulled out a credit card. "I come from a rich family." He examined the credit card. "And how much money, exactly?" "Five million dollars." "Woah." I nodded and put my earbud back in. "I'll drive." I muttered.I turned the volume down so I could hear Zaz. "You're not sixteen... Are you?" "No, but everyone thinks I'm eighteen." "Umm...." "Oh, c'mon." We rented a car and drove to a hotel. Katie - Spying I ordered ketchup inside and ran back to the cahill house to see if Mr. Oh had burnt a microwavable burrito or what had burnt the house down. I asked the police what it was and they didn't know I had a suspected it was the holts but I didn't want'' them'' after me. What I was really worried about was my Granfather Fiske CahillI knew he was always at home when he was younger and will be sneaking around in black clothes around Amy and Dan. I was going to follw him and help. We were working together to help Amy and Dan the've already been briliant and I was going to get the clues through Amy and Dan. I was at a museum and saw the two orphans I planted a secret bug on Dan's shoe and suddenly felt lost. I knew where I was ofcourse but I was also an orphan and I only had fellow madrigals at our meeting places. Three years ago I stole my existence files (whatever that is) So technichly, I don't exist and that comes in handy but also tricky. I knew one more thing. I wasn't going to Paris. Yet. 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ''Zaz-ATeam II'' We stopped at The Ritz where Jonah was staying. I called Cora befored we left on the plane so she booked a connected room to Jonah's. We were supposed ''to work with Jonah but I saw how Kizzy didn't like the Wizards very much. Me well . . . lets say I know them really well. I directed her to the Hotel and we went to the 3rd floor room 333. Jonah was already there ( Private Jet most likley) We knoked on the door and said something about Elvis Presley and Brodrick let us in. There Jonah stood he smiled and said "So whats the the plan bro?" [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 04:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Kizzy you tell me to either do the meeting with Jonah or if you can do it! ''Kizzy- The Meeting Um, I'm not really sure what the meeting is about, so can you do it please? I scowled, but sat down on the sofa. I wasn't exactly sure'' why we were here. Probably some weird Janus meeting. "Yo, let's get down to business, dawgs." Jonah's stupid slang cut through my thoughts. "Ya'll know why you're here." ''Shadow- On the Bus I wasn't really paying attention to what Kenzie awa talking about. I realy wasn't familiar with Boston, so I was basically doing whatever Kenzie told me to do. I think we were both in shock from the funeral. Can't think of anything....-HH ''Max - On the bus'' Max sat back in the uncomfortable bus seats, he huffed and looked at Jasper who he had snuck on to the bus in his hoody, he had left the mansion earlier and have come back on the bus, looking for a team, he had been unsuccsesful so far. He looked around and sighed, he petted Jasper lightly and laughed when the dog grunted in his sleep. he looked around and sighed. -- [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 17:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Shadow- On the Bus II I sat in the hot seat, starting to feel a little on the naucious side. "Are you okay Shadow?" 'Kenzie asked. I wasn't sure I could even aknowledge her without bringing up my lunch. "Let's get off at the next stop and take a break, okay?" Kenzie said rockishly. "The hunt can wait for a half hour.." ''(Continuing) Max - on the bus'' Max growled angry,"Where can I find a team to join!" he said angry, he looked shy at all the people on the bus staring at him,"Sorry," he said sitting back down by Jasper. 'Kenzie - On the Bus II I heard a boy's outburst from behind us, and turned around to look. As soon as I did, I regretted it, and turned back around. "Shadow..." I breathed. "We are so getting off next stop." She didn't argue, but she didn't look well. I made a mental note to check on her when we got off the bus. - * * * - - - * * * - We started to get off, but then I felt a presence behind us. A strong presence that made me shiver just to think about it. Tomas. "Shadow, you might want to walk a bit faster..." ''Max - On the Bus II'' I looked up, I saw two girls on the bus, he sensed something familar, he got up and got Jasper to follow him as he exited the bus,"We may have found a team," he meowed to the dog happily. ''Shadow- The Bus III'' I lurched off the bus, panting. 'Kenzie had observed somethig I had missed, but that was expected. I materialized beside the garbage bin, and promptly ejected the previously devoured cuisine into it. 'Kenzie decide to circumduct to the other side of the bus stop. I couldn't exactly denounce her for that. Suddenly she rotated rapidly. I wasn't exactly sure why... I was, um, you know. "Who are you?" Kenzie whisper/screamed. "Max." A male voice replied. It had a slight British accent. "What do you want from us? We haven't even found any clues!" "I don't want to hurt you." The guy said in a shaded voice. "I doubt it." I retched again, finally done. I rinsed my gob out with my water bottle. "Ugh." Was all I could manage. A mangy looking canine came and sniffed the trash can, but was repelled by its new fetor. "You okay?" Kenzie sounded anxious. "I'm in adequate condition." I sat on the bench. "Well then. Come on Shadow, we've got places to go." "Good day sir." I brushed past the guy. "Wait!" Max grabbed my hand. "Please! I really, really need help. Can I join you on the hunt?" "What?" Kenzie asked. I was sure that she was about to yell an awful lot of stuff at him that wasn't particularly nice, but it was too late. I had already calculated a plan, and Max fit in perfectly. "Most assuredly." I said quickly. Kenzie looked at me half furious, half curious. I flashed her an expeditious grin. I knew what I was doing. ''Max - Bus Stop'' I looked excited,"Cool! Thanks," I put out my hand for them to shake, he got a relunctant handshake from 'Kenzie and a more reassuring one from Shadow. "You may have known but I am Max, as you have noticed-" he looked at Shadow with a smile."- I'm a Tomas Branch, my last name is Mahogany, don't ask why it's named after a color," he said with a laugh. "I'm Shadow Darkweed, I'm part of the Ekaterina branch," she said thinking about her plan. "I'm 'Kenzie Shnikov, I'm part of the Lucian branch," 'Kenzie said staring at me, her eyes filled with confusion and anger. "I can leave if you want," Max said. "That would be---" 'Kenzie was cut off by Shadow,"Horrible, we want you to come," I nodded still not sure and looked at Jasper who was standing by me, I picked him up and said,"This is Jasper," Shadow nodded as 'Kenzie rolled her eyes,"Lets go," 'Kenzie said walking off with the two of us right after. (Sorry if it's bad, first time rping other ppl's characters) ''Kenzie - The Bus Stop'' I was furious. Shadow had just accepted this.... This Tomas into our team! OUR team! I bared my teeth at him viciously when he got too close to me. I could feel my eyes shifting to my murderous gaze, which some described as being an ice-cold blaze. "What?" He asked me. My jaw clenched. "I don't trust you," I hissed, using as much venom in my voice as I could manage. "So?" "You get too close," I warned, "ONE step over the line, and you're dead. Keep that in mind." I turned so my back was to him. He'd learn quickly that I only respected people who knew what I was capable of. He didn't, and he'd have to earn my respect. The hard way. ''Max - The Bus Stop II'' I sighed and looked around,"It's almost dark, we should get a hotel room or something like that," I said. 'Kenzie eyed me furiously and Shadow nodded. We went to the nearest hotel, I took out my wallet and got us two rooms, one for the girls and the other one for me and Jasper,"I thought you may want your own room since you don't trust me," I said to 'Kenzie before entering my room, I fell asleep with Jasper on my side. 'The Next Morning'' I woke up and looked around, I quickly got up, took a shower and slipped my clothes on. I walked out and met the Shadow and 'Kenzie outside waiting for me,"Good morning," I said. As usual 'Kenzie rolled her eyes and Shadow looked like she was some where else thinking about something, I sighed and walked off on the hunt again. ''I need to get their trust somehow, I thought. ''Kenzie - The Hotel'' I couldn't sleep. But, of course, I had learned that sometimes, all you needed was a couple minutes of sleep. I'd rest in the morning. It gave me time to think. I began pacing back and forth. The light of the stars through the window cast a ghastly shadow on the floor. I sighed, and stopped pacing, my shoulders sagging. Max was like me, in a way. But unlike me, he had a companion. Someone who would be there until the very end. I had no one. Not anymore. Shadow was asleep. Now was as good a time as ever. I slipped out the door. There was something I had to attend to.... ''Max - The Hotel (Before Last Post at Night) Max woke up and heard walking outside, he got up silently and looked out side, '''Kenize?, he thought seeing her sneaking away, he got dressed and snuck after her, This may be the most stupid thing I have ever done, he thought silently walking after her. 'Kenzie - Nighttime Streets Dim street lamps provided a wave of light, washing over everything in it's domain. I remained in the shadows, creeping soundlessly through the night. I came to the designated street corner, only pausing when I heard a sudden, misplaced footstep behind me. I narrowed my eyes. Whoever it was, they'd be sorry they followed me. I saw a dark shape in the darker part of the street corner. His hat was pulled low over his face, and I couldn't see him well, but it didn't matter. His face had been ingrained in my memory with years of mental and physical pain. "Did you bring it?" "Now is not the time or place," I told him in a low voice. "I have to be somewhere anyway." I began to walk past him, 'accidentally' brushing him on my way. The letter that was in my hand fell into the pouch at his side. Without warning, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me so I was in front of him again. "You thought you could trick me?!" he said angrily. I saw him pull back his free hand for a punch. I ducked. His fist whizzed over my head. My fear turned to fury the moment he pulled that stunt. I kicked out and made contact with his stomach. The force was just enough to get him to let go of me, and inflict a little pain. Enough to warn him not to touch me, not anymore. I landed in a crouch, like a cat, ready to pounce. "I'm a Cahill," I growled. "A Lucian. You never told me who I was - Just kept me as your servant. Did you really think I was that stupid?" I didn't wait for his answer. I stood up straight, gave him one last nasty glare, and turned on my heel. I saw something move in the shadows. Time to investigate. ''Max - Nighttime Streets'' I gasped as I saw 'Kenzie and the unknown man on the streets. I moved accidently and 'Kenzie saw, I backed up as 'Kenzie turned back towards the man. ''Kenzie - Nighttime Streets II'' I began walking past the place where I had seen the movement, watching it out of the corner of my eye. I could make out the shape of a person - So someone was following me... ''Max - Nighttime Streets II'' I stood not to scared cause I was athletic and could totally out run 'Kenzie and probably protect myself also. So I stood my ground,"Who is he?" I asked. Kenzie - Nighttime Streets III I whipped around, my hand on the knife hilt I kept concealed in my sleeve. Then I saw Max. I drew the knife anyway, for enphasis. "Do you know how dangerous it was to follow me?!" I hissed. "You must be insane!" "I'm not," he told me firmly. "But I want to know who that was." I felt a wave of guilt and nostalgia wash over me, and I sheathed my knife to hide it. "He's not important. Why are you here?" "Don't change the subject." "I can and I will!" I burst, suddenly able to take it no longer. Tears threatened to fall. "Don't you see, Max?! My family is dead because of him, because of my own bloodline! I have to -" I cut myself off, suddenly realizing what danger I had put both of us in. Max looked like he was about to say something, but I took his arm gently, and led him away as fast as we could walk without looking suspicious. He couldn't know. No one could. Max - Nighttime Streets III I held back a snarl as we walked on, when we got to the hotel, I dared to ask the question that might give the boot out of the team,"'Kenzie, why do you hate me, I've never been mean to you, never have been rude, that was for your safety, I've been here, people have been shot, even though you act like you wouldn't care if I was even dead, I was about to take a bullet for you if that guy shoot!" he said running into his room. I sighed and laid in my bed with Jasper. Kenzie - Hotel I sat on the edge of the bed, mentally berating myself. Why did I always have to be so angry? Why was I always like this? Why did I do that to him? I buried my face in my hands, crying silently. He didn't deserve any of that. He was ready to risk his life for me - Who was I to hurt him like that? I vowed to help him in any way I could. No one deserved to be treated like that... And, to tell the truth, I felt... different about him. He wasn't like anyone else - He was special, thought I didn't know quite how... ''Shadow- The Hotel'' I slept horribly. I dreamed of rainbows and unicorns and puppy dogs and monkeys and candy and happiness. What a nightmare. In the morning I woke up and ate cereal with my teammates. There seemed to be a rift between the two, but I didn't push for details. I was awesome like that. :) ''All that's missing in a Janus. ''I thought curiously. We packed up quickly and went over the room a zillion times to make sure we didn't leave any clues behind. "Ready to go?" I asked my comrades.